Lost Utopia : the shadown of the enemy
by Reji Neguro
Summary: 10 years after the fall of the dark lord. Harry Potter is a auror with a new mission: to save a girl. Her death can mean the fall of the magical world. Meet Lizzy Benneditt and the mystery that surrounds her. HarryXOC, ocXoc, victorieXted…
1. Chapter 1

* * *

NOTE: all the rights of HARRY POTTER are reserved for their creator J.K. ROWLING. Excepting obviously the invented ones.

IMPORTANT: English is not my first lenguaje, sooo… i´m not really good, please be patience with me. And! I have changed some data chronological so that some characters can interact with the fictitious ones. You will realize in agreement passes history. I have thought to do 8 fics of Utopia with 24 or 26 chapters each one. Thank you very much, I hope that they enjoy it.

LOST UTOPIA

Chapter1:

A GLOBE FOR the BOY

He was in the darkest corner of the cell. The scent to humidity was impregnated on his cold and sweaty body. Their clothes were old and nibbled there were lost its original color. It was the beginning of another summer, but it was the first rain in many heated weeks and there was a single thing he could think about: revenge.

Revenge towards the people who jailed him, and revenge towards the cause of the death of his lord. Who destroyed their dreams and plans to revolutionize the magical world. The extinction of the mud- bloods and punishment the traitors… but in the end anything. Nothing could be carried out.

And the culprit of all this was Harry Potter. The cause of the dark lord has gone away. The pain did not stop. Their weeping could be listened everywhere in azkaban. Little by little it was losing the appetite, even the brightness of its eyes was extinguished while they spent the days… the weeks… and the months. After to be transferred to Azkaban. Walden Macnair was on the verge of committing the smartes act he could do but years ago. To commit suicide.

" good evening"

Macnair turned around scared when he saw a quite peculiar man. It dressed a black suit and a hat the himself color. He was brown-skin and towards a reverence while it maintained its stick.

" Who… are you.? " the prisioner asked perplexed at such appearance of the individual in the cell.

"and… you are… the death? "

"the death? – OH my god, no, of course not." he said in giggles "I am just a single man who happened this way… and I stopped when I listen your weeping. I want to help you"

"sorry?"

"what feels, is not possible to be avoided… the resentment and hatred by those people or I am mistaken.? - he ask without letting his smile.

Macnair opened his eyes as plates and observed with detail the stranger.

" How do you entered this place.? " asked Macnair "get in Azkaban impossible-"

" nothing is impenetrable for the King clown" the stranger smiled even more. Macnair had never listened to that name before. "How you think to help me.? "

"with this" said the stranger removing a piece from rubber of red color. Macnair watch surprised and furious the joke with which it gave such object him "What the hell is this!? ARE YOU TAKING ME BY A IDIOT!...?" but he sut up seeing the seriousness of the visitor of its cell.

" with this you can make reality your hidden desire. But I need your collaboration" said tending the piece to him of rubber. Macnair saw with attention the object. It was a globe. "only need you to inflate the globe and to swear loyalty to the King clown.

" my… my deep desire but… " the prisioner repeated shaking.

"exactly" the man said with a smirk. Macnair was in the edge to inflate the globe until he ask: "Which is your name.?"

" I?" the man said raising the eyebrows "I am the earl Bladius Walker". Macnair inhaled air and once the globe was in the mouth, he began to inflate it. When he finished . The name of "Walden Macnair" was written on the globe of red color. This one began to suddenly shout a cry and rolled painfully on the ground.

"ready" said the Earl taking the glove and leaving the cell. Full Azkaban of shouts of crying that night. The dementors seemed to ignore the prisoner. Bladius crossed the bars and passage between the dementores with all tranquillity. Although the place was dark and wet. The man did not leave his elegance when walking, the Earl stopped a little while and turn towards the dementors, he inclined his hat slightly "thanks" said and it returned to follow his way.

A pair of monthshas passed since the battle of Hogwarts and the triumph of Harry to potter against whom it does not have to be named. They had great losses, several companions died in the fight.

Fred weasley, Tonks and Lupin was but the painful ones for Harry. But they managed to save Snape. As soon as they brought his body. Mrs. Pomfrey confirmed with an emotion shout that he even still has pulse. The wound in its neck still has poison of the serpent of Voldemort. It was a miracle as much for Snape himself. Hogwarts would not support to lose another director.

Harry was in Weasley´s house . They had finished arriving from the funeral of Fred. Although Mrs. Weasley had a calm semblant. Clearly their eyes reflected the hours of weeping she maintained on the lost of her son. Several of the guests were known for Harry, were present: aunt Muriel, Hermione, moon, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan, Oliver Wood, the team of Quidditch from Gryffindor and several people more.

George on the other hand, tried to show his better face. he said that to Fred it would not like to see him sad.

Harry pass the afternoon with Ginny. Embracing it and taking her hand to offer his support . Ron and Hermione also maintained a calm semblant. To the few days, Harry even was in the Burrow but already was time to find a place to live and become independent.

"but Harry, your always are welcome to stay with us" Mrs. Weasley said while they discussed the subject.

"thank you very much Mrs. Weasley, but I need to begin to live by my own… " answered Harry while they had dinner. He did not want to be rude with Mrs. Weasley, who had offered her unconditional support . "in addition, I would like to visit the son of Remus and Tonks…"

"Sorry to arrive so suddenly, molly" said Mr. Weasley appearing along with Kingsley in the middle of the kitchen. This one with a bulk in his arms. "What happens? "Asked the woman rising of the table "Arthur?" She saw his husband who was a little nervous.

Harry and company approached seeing the situation. "it happens that we found a baby" answered Mr. Weasley. Kingsley removes the blanket from face of the baby; she was slept. She had very short and black hair. Was shelter with blankets of sweet pink color.

"How you found her? And her parents?" Asked Mrs. Weasley approaching to the baby to see her better. But Mr. Weasley denied with the head. "they are dead " said kingsley "when we found her, the house was in ruins and was blood throughout… but there was no sign of anybody. There´s not left anything, not even some registry of birth or information on some relative. "My God… "Hermione covered her mouth with the hands.

"It must be Voldemort or the death eaters, before they fall." Arthur said. "Until in the last moment… Voldemort damage one more family … "Harry said. While he closed his fists with force. A feeling of fury and pain began to arise from his interior. To see another victim as that baby put it bad. " What age has? " Asked Mrs. Weasley without letting see the small baby. " two months, still she is very small" said kingsley "molly, I know this is not the moment for this. But I would like to know if you can take care of her which is the rest of the month.

Mrs. Weasley I remain without word before the proposal; she turn around to see her husband and this one smiled with nervousness. "is only while we looked for her a family or some orphanage" continued the minister "but I will understand if you refuse, you have other things to take care of… -" " you do not worry, I accept to take care of the baby as long you fix the problems" molly embrace the small baby.

"That pretty she is" said to Ginny, approaching to her mother "I will bring her things so we can take care" said Mr. Weasley appearing a cradle, a backpack with baby's bottles and toys for the baby.

In the course of the days Mrs. Weasley managed to distract herself with the baby. Playing with her and feeding it. Certain day the Mrs. Weasley had to leave to do purchase. She left the care of the bay to Ron.

"Is not so difficult" said Ron with security "she only goes sleeping. "Right. Like you never stay when we need to change her" answered Ginny while she gave to the baby a key ring.

The baby seemed enchanted with the sound of the key ring. "She is peculiar… "Said Hermione approaching to the little kid "her eyes are violet"

"Really?" said Ron while he was eating a piece of chocolate frog.

"Ron, she has been a month with us and you had not realized? … God, mans are so off the scent "said Hermione sighing with desperation. "You know, lizzy is a pretty one name" said Ginny suddenly. "Lizzy?" Harry repeated "are you talking about the baby?" "Yeah, to call her just _"the baby"_ he is not very kind… she also is human" "in any case, let's call her… rose! - Ron said. "No Ron, she is going to be lizzy" allege Ginny.

"Yeah, sure if you want Ginny you could adopt her and give her the last name Weasley "said Ron with sarcasm.

"Shut up Ron" said Ginny taking out of her cradle the baby and embracing her for short while "she is very calm… You two should try to embrace her sometimes". Harry and Ron watched themselves alarmed.

"We are not good, for that are you two" said Ron adopting a macho posture, crossing his arms. "You mean because we are girls, we must take care of the baby? " Hermione said furious. "No, he just said that you are better" hurried to say Harry moving his hands to the front to calm her.

The stay in the burrow was very rewarding for the Weasley. One day George was playing with lizzy, he committed the error to leave in her reach one of the sweet jokes. The baby put purple by one hour, this caused Mrs. Weasley get angry and prohibited those candies in her house.

Certain day Harry arrived, they listened to a blow on the door. Mr. Weasley hurried to open. There were Kingsley, Percy and a man whom Harry never had seen; he was a man with short and brown 

hair. He was wearing heavy glasses and was dressed with a suit blue tailor. "Good afternoons Arthur, molly… "Greeting kingsley to the presents with a slight inclination" I present the gentleman Alphonso Benneditt".

"Nice to meet you" said Benneditt to the Weasleys.

"Mr. Benneditt works in the alchemy department and inventions of the ministry" said Percy "and also it will be the one who is going to be in charge of the baby. "Oh, well… "Said Mrs. Weasley surprised by the so sudden news. Harry and the boys remained in silence; they knew that Mrs. Weasley had taken much affection to lizzy. She takes the baby in her arms and let her to Mr. Benneditt. "Take care of lizzy" Mr. Benneditt maintained the baby far well-taken care of and with stupidity. But his glance was much sweeter; Benneditt seemed to be a good man. "You call her lizzy? He asked without letting see the little baby.

"Ah… well yes… but if you want you can change it…"

"Don't worry" he said smiling to the baby "lizzy is a good name. My wife will put the second… we cannot have children, so lizzy is a blessing for us".

"Then… then this is the goodbye lizzy" said Mrs. Weasley "good bye" Ginny said. "Good bye, lizzy" The boys leave, Mr. Benneditt disappeared the baby´s luggage with a movement of his wand. "Lizzy Benneditt. I am sure that they will return to listen that name" said Benneditt.

* * *

To be continued….

soooooo what? is my first fic and I´m not english. so please send me some reviews!! XD!!


	2. lizzy Benneditt

11 YEARS LATER…

CHAPTER 2:

LIZZY BENNEDITT

Lizzy Benneditt was in HER house. In the county of Merseyside. To the north of England. They were eight in the morning and she decided to prepare the breakfast with her mother. To be summer beginning, the days began with a light rain and later they left hardly a few rays of sun. Hot-cakes. They were simple and fast. Lizzy beated the mixture and her mother put in the frying pan.

"Good day Benneditts ! " said Mr. Benneditt lowering the stairs and greeting with a kiss to his wife and her daughter in the cheek.

"Good morning!"

"Darling remembers that today is the last of parents meeting in the school" said Mrs. Benneditt while she was given him the breakfast. "But they already left weeks ago, so why they want to we return?". Lizzy laughed at the commentary of her father. "It is for planning the classes of the next year" responded his wife "your daughter is already 11 years old and she is going to begin the high school. "ah, that… Sophia…" he said nervous "I was thinking about… that maybe we would have to change her of school.

"What?"

"What!?" Lizzy almost spit out her juice. "Change of school?"Mrs. Benneditt raise scandalized from the table "you know what does represents?" "Well, no but… "Tried to say Mr. Benneditt.

"Right dad, you know how difficult is to go to another school?" lizzy seemed to take the commentary playfully "In addition, where we would go?" "I was thinking about London…"

"London, England!" said lizzy and her mother in unison "there! You think is only crossing the street?" "Dad, I have my friends here" said lizzy "Eminings is my best friend. "thank God is just a single idea of your father". Said lizzy´s mother. Mrs. Benneditt and lizzy were centered in their own conversation. Mr. Benneditt decided to leave by peace the small discussion they had in the kitchen.

When they finiched the breakfast, Mr. Benneditt t leave and he went to his work. Lizzy knew that his father was architect from some company, but sincerely she never was very interested in asking him more than: _What is to be architect? How many works you have done? In where had studied?_ 

From time to time people got to see her dad. Dresses with rare clothes and with badly pleasure. He only said that they were fellow workers.

Lizzy decided to leave and take a walk in the streets until arriving at the park, there. As always was her best friend, Michael Eminings. A boy of her age, with brown light hair and serious glance. Michael was not a very talkative boy; in fact, at the outset they did not fall absolutely well. But with time they learned to being friends. "hiiiii!! Eminings!!" lizzy said scandalously approaching to the boy. He did not seem very contented with the uproar. But in an instant that lizzy fall to the ground, he almost got scare, but he regained his posture. "And now what?" he answered without watching her, he was maintaining a flower bud "I thought you would go to the meeting with your parents".

" its in the afternoon. In addition, we always arrive with delay" lizzy seated next to Michael, this one seemed uncomfortable with the action of the girl "you are going to also go?" "no"he said after the small silence "I am going away to change of school". " pardon me?" Lizzy said agape "What you said?". Eminings was nervous with the declaration and began to play with the bud. "y… yes… it is a boarding school in London".

But why? How much time?"

"Coz yes! All my relatives have gone there…" he explained without letting see the bud. "… You promise that you are going to write to me?" asked lizzy with hope. "What!?" Michael was completely RED "and why i would do something like that! … I do not have any obligation, nor that we were… -" "friends!" shouted lizzy about to cry "we are friends! And if I went far to a place, I would write to you every day of my life!" Lizzy raised so fast and leave running, but she tripped and she fell (again) clumsily to the ground… scraping the knee. "Lizzy!" Eminings ran towards his friend and he kneels down next to her to help her.

"leave me alone! Is your fault!" she shouted while she was giving him punches in the head "go to your house!" "I´m sorry... I did not mean to spoke to you that way…" he said. Eminings was pale at the situation "let me see your knee…" he approached his hand to raise her dress skirt. "Perv!" she said giving him a second punch. "Is not that!" he said still more red that before "is for seeing your wound!" Lizzy did not leave her knee, it wasn't a deep cut. It had hit against a few stones. Eminings wanted to touch the wound but the girl separated his hand. "Don't, if you touched it will hurt more …" she said closing her eyes with force.

But for surprise of both. The wound went away closing little by little without leaving a single mark. Eminings look at the wound and then to his friend, amazed. Lizzy put the same face of surprise. – "What did you do?" asked lizzy. "I did not do anything, you were. I didn't touch anything" he said. Lizzy got scared and once again she was going to leave running, but Michael stopped her grabing her arm.

"Wait, watch" said Eminings showing the bud he maintained. The small bud went opening until being left a rose totally open "I also can". "How?" lizzy said stupidly agape "how is this possible? 

What are we?!". "Calm, this is magic" explained Michael "and you are a witch" Michael told to her in a very direct and calmed form. And without not even showing some reaction in his calm face. Unlike lizzy that was much more expressive. Seconds remained in silence, until the girl decided to speak to him… or to strike to him. "you do not have so that to be so crude!" – She defended herself with his already commented punch (it blows). "No, no, no, no, no!" he said shaping his head annoyed "I'm talking about; seriously you are a witch and I a magician".

A magician, a witch! - The girl became unsettled while she was on the awares still more "but So why?". "There is nothing bad in that. My uncle is one also" said Michael while a hand put now on the head of lizzy "calm down". After spent all the morning explaining to lizzy about the magical world. Michael seemed more talkative and lizzy more calm. Everything what she had listened sounded to fantastic. The idea of the exist of a so different world indeed was exciting "… and the ministry can punish you if you makes magic outside the school. They send letters first, like warning."

"But we already made magic outside the school!" lizzy said maintaining the flower that Michael gave her . "We are well. we not have wands yet.

"Wands? As if! We use wands?! Like sailor moon!"

"Aha.., but not that kind of wands…" Michael laughed "they let us make some magic when we are young and cannot avoid it. But we got 11 years, when we began the school. You must be carefull".

It was a little while of silence. Lizzy continued playing with the flower. "it is real, right? It is not joke… "she asked worried "Hogwarts exist? … " is real for us" answered Michael "does not for the muggles".

"Muggles?"

People who do not have magic" explained the boy "to go to Hogwarts they sent you a letter by owl". "Seriously?"she said. "normally, but to the children of muggles they send to them a professor to explain the parents". " am I the daughter of muggles, right?" lizzy said but like affirmation than as an asks "if my parents were magicians, I would know". " I suppose" he said to confused " my uncle said told me

" tell me, in Hogwarts makes some difference that you are son of muggles?" Michael doubted a sec in his answer, he worried seeing the expression in the face of his friend.

"no" he finally said "does not make difference". "good!" she said with a sigh. There was another short while of silence and a smooth breeze blowing between the trees. Moving the leaves from a side to another. " and how are things in your house go?" asked lizzy.

" well"

" your uncle seems very pleasant, remember once he invited me to take the tea with you" said the girl smiling at the memory.

"yeah…he is very kind. Even though he don't have any obligation. He welcomed me when my parents died…" Michael put himself serious once again. " Eminings!" she repressed him giving him another punch " Eminings, I believe that you confuse the concept of obligation and responsibility. "What you mean?" he watch her. "I'm talking about; it is that your uncle is your family. And the family never leaves" lizzy put her hands on Michael's shoulders "your uncle loves to you".

Eminings watched her surprised and later smiled at the thought of his uncle really like him. – "Michael?"Lizzy asked.

"Mmm?

"tell about the dementors." lizzy said.

" What do you want to know?"

"if we make magic outside the school…" "they are not going to send you dementors for that reason!" Shouted Michael "dementors are for people who do bad things, they are the guards of the prison of magicians. Azkaban."

"lizzy!" Both kids turned around to see Mrs. Benneditt. Waving her hand to call her daughter. "we need to go away to the meeting"said her mother. "Eminings" said lizzy in low voice " you think that i would have to say to my parents about this? Will they are not see me like a rare tiny beast?". Michael I remained thinking a little and he answered: " no. The best thing will be to wait they send some professor to explain to them. And no. I am sure that they will not see you like a rare tiny beast. You yourself you said it, the family never leaves you"

" you are right" lizzy gave him a great smile and went with her mother. Leaving to the once again single boy in the park. Peculiarly it was beginning to rain. Lizzy get in the car and they went to the meeting of the school. The girl leaned in the seat and saw by the window. Eminings no longer was in the park. Surely he had gone away to his house.

When they returned from the meeting. The family decided to have dinner in a small cafeteria of the place; the waitress had taken the order and she went to the kitchen. But somebody other observed them.

To be continued….


	3. the new prophecy

CHAPTER 3

THE NEW PROPHECY

A man walked with fast and determined step between the corridors of the magic ministry. He had received a call of Mr. Arthur Weasley from the Minister of Magic Kingsley: "he has to appear soon as possible in the department of mysteries".

The Department of Mysteries, located on Level Nine, a department in the Ministry of Magic which studies particular enigmas.

Lowering from the elevator. He pass among, already known doors he knew very well. Opened the central door and he saw the two mans already waiting for him: Mr.Weasley and Kingsley.

"Good day" the man said greeting to both gentlemen.

"Good day Harry" also said Weasley seriously but with his distinguishing affection towards.

"Good day potter" the minister said finally.

Harry Potter already was a man of 27 years. Their characteristics became but manly but without losing full face of determination. His hair yet was short and unkempt, green eyes and his distinguishing scar were hidden by his locks.

Harry was initiating a family with Ginny Weasley and he was working like an auror in the ministry. But the call that he received from Mr. Weasley was alarming.

"Sorry for call you so early, Harry" apologize his father-in-law.

"Do not worry, Arthur" The three began to walk between the dark corridors of the department.

"How goes the things in house?"

"Very well, something tired…" answered harry "with Al I do not have problems, but James is very, restless …tomorrow I will take them to the museum and to visit Ron.

"It is pleasant to hear that" said Kingsley. Harry notices the serious expression in the minister´s face.

"But we are not here for speaking of my family, right?"Said Harry as they went to a very well-known room for him.

"Certainly Harry… "Began Kingsley "is that today, one of our fortune tellers said something very disturbing.

"Disturbing? How?" Asked Harry.

"She gave us a prophecy" Kingsley opened the room in which were several shelves with luminous spheres of different colors. A cathedral-sized room, dark and very cold, illuminated by the dim blue fire emitted from more candle brackets. All had a plaque with name and a date.

They arrived at corridor 26. Kingsley indicates a sphere of blue color and tape worm the Harry name:

HARRY POTTER

27-39

Number 2

Harry remained paralyzed in front the sphere. He never thought that he would return to see one destined to him in his life. The last one was destroyed at the same time he heard it .

" it cannot be" said to Harry "this means… "

"yes " affirmed Arthur " for that reason we call you as soon as possible. You are the unique one that can reveal your own prophecy".

" the prophecies never will say the good news" said to kingsley noticing Harry uncertainty " to us but never we must ignore them. They are part of our destiny".

"I know…" said Harry "I hope that it does not have to do with Voldemort".

Harry take the sphere between his hands. The blue smoke shacked and a voice came out:

"_Before the summer finishes a dark stalker will take the life from an innocent without family. Her death meant the collapse of this world. But only the able one to save it will be the winner of the dark lord. When saving from the girl, it saves to the world" _

""Save the girl, saves to the world "" repeated Harry without understanding about " What means?" Harry continued maintaining the prophecy.

"a prophecy is not absolutely clear" said Arthur toughly "but it is obviously that it has to do with the prision brake that was in Azkaban two weeks ago".

"Are you talking about the five death eaters?" asked Harry. His father-in-law noded. " single two of them are death eaters".

"Walden Macnair and Yaxley. The other three have charges positions of attacks against muggles" said kingsley reading the report " Brat Seagul. Silvestre Barnes and Mina Silverstone".

"I understand about Macnair and Yaxley, but the other three… " it said Harry staring at the papers "not even were death eaters. Their charges were not so serious and no one of them knew each other"

"The one that troubles me is the girl" interrupted Mr. Weasley "before the summer finishes she will be killed".

"Innocent without parents "said kingsley determinately "an orphan. We would have to review the registries of the orphaned children of these last 12 years. Either muggle or trims, we must see the safe options the more. We cannot protect that we do not know".

"if as much they want to finish her, it must be someone special" said Arthur .

"Must have a quality…" - it said Harry.

"I will send you by flu the result"-said Kingsley "before the month finishes harry, we must find her before they"

"Yes, I assure you" said Harry while he directed himself towards the exit.

* * *

Lizzy continued practicing her magic in her room. So far she only can make the objects float, but decided to stop after being struck by a tin in the head. She would wait the opportune moment to show to them that he was "special".

She down the stairs to have breakfast like all the mornings, she stumble over with the hall-stand like all the mornings.

"What are you going to want me to prepare you? "Asked her mother to her while she was setting the dishes on the table.

"I do not know mom, something light…. a cereal!"

"That is not a good breakfast!" talk back the Mrs. Benneditt "I will do some sandwiches to you… "

"But mom! By this early I am not hungry" lizzy explained while she was packing her school-back.

"I do not want people to think that I'm nonfood my daughter. Look at you, you are very thin" she said pointing her with the knife in her hand "you are going to eat!"

"O-okay!" Said lizzy. Seated immediately after seeing her gotten upset face of her mother. Lizzy knew that her mother had a strong character but she never would do any damage to her. The conversation of the breakfast was simple. The father of lizzy had left from early. Possibly a work emergency.

"Mama, I am going to go to house of Eminings" said finishing her last piece of breakfast.

"Both of you are going out?" asked taking her coffee "would not have to be making their summer homework?"

"Ummm… we are in to" lay lizzy itching her head "we must make a biography of marine creatures. His uncle is going to take to us to the aquarium"

"Mmm…" her mother observes her unsatisfied for awhile "already is leaving you that type of works?"

"Seriously mom! Remember i will start the high school" said gathering somewhat nervous her school back.

"Okay" concludes her mother "but call me when you finish. Ask Michael to lend you his cellular".

"Ok, ok, ok" she responded giving a kiss in her mother´s cheek "good bye"

"Take care".

When lizzy arrived with Eminings, both take way in the direction of the school. They entered with the excuse from which they came to a summer course and used one of the empty halls to practice with their magic. Eminings would show her some books of his uncle.

"How is this one?" asked lizzy pointing one of them book.

"that is of magical creatures" answered opening the book. Showing exactly the Image of a dragoon "there are several types of dragoons: Chinese fire ball, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback , green common welsh…"

" and this one?" the girl said exited of history.

"History of magic of the last centuries" answered Michael "speaks on the greatest events in the history of the magical world."

"I like history" said lizzy taking the book "I always remember everything"

"Maybe coz you are gossipy …"responded his friend with a small smile. But lizzy answered him already with the well-known punches.

"God, I cannot wait to go to Hogwarts! When are they to send an owl to me?" she said holding her head as if she became crazy. Michael only I ignore it.

" the vacations only started this month, but I do not believe that they take…"

"hey, hey… and in where buys these things?" asked lizzy showing the books.

" in the Diagon alley, London."

"THAT IS SO COOL" exclaim lizzy suddenly embracing the boy. Michael was always surprised of that girl, was not easy to predict her reactions.

* * *

Someone ring the bell of the house of the Benneditt. Sophia Benneditt hurried to take care of while she was cleaning her hands "yes?" asked before opening.

"Hello miss! "Listened to a man "my name is Gabriel Alistar. I come from the company "constructions ROCKWOOD"… excuses but is in home Mr. Alphonso benneditt? I have a package for him"

"oh" said Sophia while she opened the door. There was a man. Smiling her ear to ear with a green uniform from the company "I'm sorry but my husband is not here. But you can leave the package to me"

"Sure, please signs here…" the employee gave a pen to her so she can signed the document "excuse me but, will be so amiable to offer me a water glass?" Mrs. Benneditt doubted for some moments, but allowed him the entrance in the hall.

Embarrassed, to l enter. He takes off his cap. Sofia gave him the water and Gabriel take it with gratitude. While he was drinking, he took a rapid look around the house. a photography catch his attention. It was a familiar photo: The mister and the Miss Benneditt celebrated the birthday of their daughter. A black haired girl with violet eyes maintaining a gift in her arms.

"many thanks"said giving back the glass to Ms. Benneditt .

"you're welcome".

" is its daughter?" asked Alistar pointing at the photography.

"yes, she is" answered with uncertainty.

" I also have a daughter, Laura. And she is about 11 years old"

"oh, must go in high school, right? My lizzy is going to start soon

"heh, maybe they are going to go to the same high school" said cheers.

The man took leave and go away. Already several houses far, the potion multijuice lost his effect. Showing the old and tired face of Yaxley. Without but another thing in his mind, he was said: "I found it"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. the shadown of the enemy

A/N: hi, well... this is chapter 4. please enjoy. and remember mu english is not so good...BUT SOME REVIEWS COULD HELP!!... ok. adios!! XD.

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

THE SHADOWN OF THE ENEMY.

"We should already go" said Michael seeing his watch, lizzy began to raise the books, but she stopped when she saw a page of the history book.

""The darkest time of the magical world"" Tom Marvolo Riddle, better well-known like Lord Voldemort (you know who…)"… Eminings, Who is he?"

Eminings skin bristled and it takes seconds in answering. "He was the dark magician but great in history" he responded "I think that were two decades, several magicians seduced and intimidated by his power followed him. Treasons towards the ministry, attacks against the magicians who even were against… inclusive deaths to families' muggles"

Lizzy had frost when she listened the history of that character. "if you thought that the world of the magicians were unicorns and just fairies, you are mistaken" said Michael angry.

"Sorry… "Lizzy said embarrassed "I believe that I am still very naive…

"No, forgive me" he excused noticing his error "it's just I am not pleased to speak to this kind of events… is that by people like them, the magicians we have bad fame with muggles… you know. When they burned witches"

"That's why you all maintain that world in secret" said lizzy "and how is they defeated Voldemort?

"a magician who defeated him two times" responded Eminings more calm "until now, he is still alive. " the boy pointed the name in the book.

""Harry James Potter"" lizzy read "must be very famous".

"Yeah. But I had never saw him" Eminings and lizzy remained for a moment in silence.

"I am thirsty" said lizzy of a sudden "let's buy something of the machine that is in the corridor.

"Ah. Yes. I will go, you stay while you take your school back" Eminings went towards the door I "my treat"

"OK!" Eminings go out to the corridor, walking between the doors from others halls. He arrived at the machine and grabbed two soda of same flavor. She was one of the little things that pleased Eminings. He and lizzy shared such tastes, perhaps for that reason they became so good friends.

When Michael returned from the hall, he saw a man who about moments was not there. He was red head. He observed the display cabinet of the corridor. Flood of trophies and recognitions that the students had won for the school.

"Ah! Hello there!" Greet the man noticing the presence of the boy.

"Hnn… "The boy didn't answer. Without any expression "I do not want to be rude, but only students and professors can enter here"

"But… okay, I…" hesitate hiding his hand after the his head "I was student from this school…" he saw the cabinet "excuse me, but you know this girl?"

Both watched the photography of lizzy receiving a medal of first place in the fair of the art.

"Her name is…" he said trying to read the letters underneath the frame "Lizzy Benneditt. Do you know her?"

"No" said Eminings cold and sharp. Something was suspicious about that man "I do not know her"

The man doubted his answer but he did not want to continue harassing the boy. "Hmp, well Thanks"

The man went away walking fast. Eminings remained seeing the man and as soon as he disappeared, Michael ran towards the hall in which lizzy waited for him with her already school back.

"Finally! - said a little bother "where did you went to buy them? To the super?"

"Shhhh!" Eminings quieted her. Lizzy stare him mad at the attitude from the boy. he cross in front of her and he show myself by the window with precaution

"What is wrong with you?" She said imitating the action of the boy, seeing from the window without knowledge to what observe.

"Moments ago arrived a very strange man and he asks me for you" answered her friend.

"Me? But, what if i knew him"

"Lizzy, aside from my uncle, who else adults you know?" Eminings with slowness said "the ice-cream dealer does not count!" he said seeing that the girl was going to answer. Lizzy remained speechless and frowned

"There he is!" he said indicating the red head man. Lizzy also saw it.

"I don't know him" said lizzy to him, while a sweet drop fell behind Michaels head. The man walked leaving the parking, but crossing a shrub he disappeared.

"Is no longer there!" lizzy said perplexed

"It is really strange…" said Eminings "nobody can disappear of nowhere… only magicians can"

"A magician! And if he were to give me my letter me?" - Lizzy said holding Eminings by the neck of the t-shirt "Eminings, if I lose my opportunity to go to Hogwarts is going to be your fault!" Lizzy shake him by moments before calming.

"but if he was from Hogwarts, they would go first at your house to speak with your parents…" answered with calm and without expression. Aspect that bothered lizzy more.

"Well… yes, I think is very strange" said the girl letting him go.

"I'm telling you that it is not normal; _I wonder if this will have something to be with the prophet says on the prision brake in Azkaban!" _Thought this last _" but if as if, is do not have anything to do with us" _

"Eminings…" Michael watch his friend. Obvious she was worried about the silence that showed the boy.

"Do not worry, possibly he is not a magician, and he has gone by another way" said calmly calmy "we need to go home"

"Okay" she said more relief, both took their books and left the school. They arrived in time at lizzys house

" well, im leaving" said Eminings in front the door of the house of his friend.

"yeah, thanks for the books" lizzy got blushed "I promise give back to you before the next Monday.

"I doubt it, but take your time" he answered seeing the amount of books the girl was holding

"Thanks see ya" said while Eminings went away to his house. Lizzy go up to her room and opened one of the books given by Michael. It didn't take much for her to arrive to chapter 12.

"Lizzy, we are going to have dinner, get down!" she listen to her fathers voice. The voice.

Lizzy downed the stairs, and hugged her dad welcome him home.

"Hello dad"

"your mother said that you left with Eminings"

"aha, we made summer homework" answered the girl.

"Eminings is such a good boy" said Sofia seating in the table "it will be pretty to have him like son-in-law"

Lizzy and her father spit out the water.

"Mother!" lizzy was completely red. While Mr. Benneditt recovered his position.

"I'm just saying the truth. He is charming and very kind with you; I had never seen him in any problems.

Saying the word "kind". Lizzy doubted the good judgemen of her mother. And remembered for a moment as the boy inexpressively said to her: "gossipy", "get lost", and among laughter's he only was capable of do.

"Hmp! Then I want to adopt my husband" said lizzy, once again Mr. Benneditt split out his drink.

"How..Err… How is that, sweetie?" Asked Mr. Benneditt cleaning his mouth.

"I want to adopt my husband" affirmed lizzy "I want that he lives with me and don't separate from you.

"About me, there is no problem with Michael living with us" said between laughter the mother of lizzy.

"Mother, not him!!"

"Everything comes down… "- her father said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sofia said.

" papa?"

"I was thinking to turn your room in a gym, once you have married with Michael" said following the joke

"Papa!" The three began to laugh at the situation, but lizzys mom began to cough more and more and but hard.

"hey, mom are you okay?"

"Sofia, What? …"but Mr. Benneditt didn't finish to speak when his wife dismay unconscious on the ground "Sofia!" Mr. Benneditt ran towards his wife.

* * *

To be continued….


	5. benneditt's secret

I do not own harry potter. --U...

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

BENNEDITT'S SECRET

Michael Eminings had just arrived at the hospital in which was Mrs. Benneditt. Lizzy had called him, she explain to him what was had happened to her mother

"Lizzy"-began to say the boy "I came as soon as you called to me".

Michael seated to side of his friend, when seeing it close by he notice thats he had been crying. "Eminings…" lizzy look at him for a moment, later she dried her tears "and your uncle?"

"Working, but I warned him where go" he answerd after a moment " How are you?"

"I am very worry"said the girl "my mother never had any type of disease, or what is"

" and your dad?"

"hi is with the doctor… speaking of what could have happened to my mother"

"do not worry, your mother is very strong".

" aha…"

"Then she does not have anything…" Benneditt said.

" yes, it surprises to me to see that in the x-rays she did not present some injury that caused its faint, I even did studies to in case she has some virus" said the doctor showing the folder "but there is nothing, she is clean.

Mr. Benneditt remains silently by moments until the doctor returned to speak. "I am going to prescribe her tablets" the doctor gave a single prescription to him "possibly she just got under pressure, but if she keeps being sick, come to see me"

"Thanks" said Alphonso Benneditt taking the prescription "can we see her, my daughter and me?" "Sure, go ahead"

"Lizzy"- it listened the voice of Mr. Benneditt. The boys raised their heads to see him come towards them

"Hello Michael, thanks to come"

"Good evening, Mr. Benneditt".

"And mom? How is she?" - Lizzy said quickly rising.

"the doctor says that she does not have anything. Possibly just got under pressure" when saying that, lizzy put a hand in her chest and alleviated sigh.

"Can we see her?" asked the girl.

"Yes, let's go"

The three walked until they arrived at the room of Mrs. Benneditt. she was seated in her bed, as if she was waiting for them. With her habitual smile. Had recovered the pink color of her skin. "Mom!" Lizzy ran to embrace her, this one corresponding the hug.

Mr. Benneditt kiss her in the forehead. And Eminings greeting to the lady giving a slight hug.

" the doctor says we can go to our house" said Alphonso.

" that is good, these pillows are uncomfortable to me… "Answered Mrs. Benneditt

A shadow was showing to be able to enter the empty house of Benneditt. The man put out his wand and with facility opened the door. Rebelling his face. Was Yaxley, followed by another man who seemed to move without much enjoying?

"Bratt" called Yaxley "search the documents of Benneditt".

"They are not to be seeing" said raising his wand "accio documents of the ministry!"

But nothing happened. "A shield must be" inquired Yaxley "we would have to wait to arrives and interrogate him"

"And if he does not want to speak?" –

"There is always the curse crusiatus" said Yaxley with a smirk "and if that does not work either, there is his family.

"But Benneditt works for the ministry… -"

"He is not an auror, just is a library mouse" Yaxley began to roam by the house, seen the photography's. "We come to get the papers and then we eliminate the girl"

"And to all this, what has of special that girl?"

"No idea, he just said to me that we need kill her before began…" Yaxley do not finish his words. They listened the arrival of a car. Yaxley, followed by brat, was put in guard. Of the car came out Benneditt and Michael. When they opened the door, were placed in ambush by the presence of Yaxley and Bratt Seagul.

Mr. Benneditt put himself in front of his family and takes out his wand

"Expelliarmus!" - shouted Yaxley. Benneditt's wand sudden flight thanks to the disarm spell. The attacker took the wand from the ground "to the corner" he ordered. The six entered the living room. Michael, lizzy and his mother seated in the sofa. But Yaxley stopped Alphonso Benneditt, separating him from his family. Lizzy and company did not seem to understand the situation, however, Mr. Benneditt seemed annoying by his own distraction.

"Very neglected from your part Benneditt" Yaxley said smiling ironically "you should have to be more cautious with what you do"

"How you passed the barrier of my house?"

"With this" answered Bratt showing a golden clasp on the clothes of both intruders.

"Now, you will tell us… "Yaxley said "Where are the documents of the department of alchemy of the ministry?"

Michael watched surprised the Mr. Benneditt. like his family he never thought that Benneditt was a magician. In fact, never it gave indications of being one. And still more important, he worked for the ministry.

"Benneditt, we do not want to kill you but we do not have time either. give the documents".

"I don't know what are you talking about…" answer Benneditt.

" cruccio!" Bratt raised his wand. Benneditt twisted in the ground screaming.

"dad!"

" darling!" shouted lizzy's mon.

"calm down… " Alphonso said recovering his position. He saw Brat and later to Yaxley "look, I work for the ministry, but do not kwon of which documents you speak to me"

"do not dare to play with me Benneditt!" shout Yaxley shaking his wand and breaking a vase "we know you are in the investigations of Robert Sealgun. The crown!"

Benneditt reminded silent.

"I'm sick of him!"said Bratt taking hold on Mrs. Benneditt to me by the force and pointing her with his wand "if he does not speak by the good ones, they will be by the bad ones"

Michael on the other hand rushed himself on brat to take away his wand but the kid was knocked down with facility. The man retake his way towards the woman.

"No!" lizzy tried to go with her mother "please, no! If you want kill me, but don't touch my mother!" Bratt loosen an irony bellow.

"are you dispose to die for her?" He said "would you die for someone which is not even your family?" The presents, with the exception of Yaxley remained stupefied. But not as much as lizzy. "What… what did you said?" Lizzy asked pale to the man.

"I believe that she doesn't know" said bratt.

"I believe that you are right…" yaxley said smiling "mom and dad haven't told you yet?"

"Yaxley!" Benneditt tried to stop it, but bratt striked him maintaining him to the margin.

"it happens little lady, is that you are adopt-said yaxley coldly "your true parents were assassinated by the dark lord. He in person take them down… he doesn't leave anything, nor sign some of them!"

Lizzy watch her father on the verge of crying. "that is true?" she asked her mother, but this one hesitated.

"I… had nowise I… your father just arrived with you in arms and…."she sob "you did as much lack to us…" Mrs. Benneditt turned around and shouted to herself, feeling frustrated.

Lizzy felt many things in just a moment, angered, sad, distressed… and mainly confused. Then, Who was she?

"the only thing that I do not understand… "Yaxley said suddenly "is why he do not kill to you? … I understand why to kill potter, but to you… he didn't even touched you. Well, the dark lord never gave a explanation" he continued but he became infuriated at the moment "never! That bastard felt like the great thing! Even between us, treated to us like sweepings!

Yaxley took Benneditt by the neck of the shirt

"But finally we have an answer. For that reason, Benneditt" said Yaxley smiling with madness "give me the documents, if you do not want to see the blood of your wife decorate your house!

Benneditt watch his wife and his daughter, this last one turned aside. "behind the clock" he answered indicating a wall clock. Brat continued being on duty while Yaxley went to the clock.

"Very smart Benneditt… A barrier" said crossing hid hand on the clock. Seconds later, the clasp made his function and Yaxley touched the clock. When he opening it, something dark came out against Yaxley, causing him scream. Bratt turn to see what happened but Mr. benneditt rushed on him to take his wand.

Tentacles clung on yaxley's face preventing him to breathe. Brat and Benneditt struggled; hardly Yaxley get rid of the creature.

"Nobody moves!"

A man had entered to scene. The same man Eminings had seen in the corridor of the school.

Yaxley turn around and ready to attack, he raised his wand: "desma…!" " expelliarmus!" Shouted the just arrived with skill. Yaxley was covered himself with a barrier. For surprise of lizzy, it unleashed a series of spells throughout. A curse brushed the head of Eminings. Several things happened at the same time. The furious shouts of Yaxley and Bratt. Her mother still was side of bratt; lizzy watch how her father fought against brat, and Yaxley faced the stranger. Bratt send a spell on benneditt that it sent him against the display cabinet. Brat went towards Sofía benneditt. Lizzy raised and ran towards her mother to protect her. In spite of what had listened, the legs of lizzy moved by themselves "no!"

"Kill her Bratt!" shouted yaxley. Brat turn towards lizzy while she ran towards her mother. Suddenly, everything became very slow for the girl. Her mother was still far. she saw bratt's mouth moved and a purple ray came out from his wand, hitting in her chest.

Lizzy fell down completely of her backs unconscious. Her chest began to dye of red blood.

* * *

to be continue...


	6. Potter's residence

**

* * *

**

**A/N:hola!! long time not writing!! but this is chapter 6 update. sorry for being late...**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

**POTTER'S RESIDENCE**

" No!"

Lizzy's mother ran towards her. took her small body between her arms and began to cry.

"What did you do!?" - Sophia shouted with fury to Bratt.

"expelliarmus!" the stranger send a spell towards Bratt. Leaving him without wand. Yaxley took advantage of to take hold of his companion and to disappear. Benneditt ran towards his daughter and side in her left. The stranger did the same; lamenting itself by the happened thing.

"I'm too late…"said crestfallen, between the sobs of Mrs. Benneditt.

"No… "Benneditt answered to the gentleman while he was touching the forehead of his daughter.

"_The sound of the water can be listened. A castle in ruins glimpses to the distance. Everything was very quiet, without sign of some form of life._

_Began to fall snow from the sky… an average red moon was shown. And from the lake a shadow began to emerge"_

* * *

Lizzy open her eyes with a shoot. she was in a bed, watching her arounds. It was a good provided room, but that was stranger to her. Definitively it was not her house. She raised the bedspread that covered her and saw that she was bandaged under her pajamas; lizzy rise with the idea of the sudden pain in her wound, but in surprise she did not feel anything.

"ah sorry, I thought that you was still sleeping" A man and a woman who she never had seen, entered the room. The woman was redhead and brought a dress in her hands, and the man was taller, black hair and a pair of green eyes that were appraised behind a glasses.

"I…" lizzy began" Where am I?"

"In our house" explained the man "your father agree with us so we took care of you in with is left of summer"

"But… but, why? My…" lizzy could not continue the phrase. She felt that the right to call them parents was stolen from her. She No longer knew how to talk to them. The woman noticed the discomfort that took place in the atmosphere.

"Is gonna be only until they reinforce the barrier of their house and fix some subjects" the woman said passing in front of her "I am sure you will be with them soon"

"Who are you?" lizzy asked, remembering the stranger who had helped them " and the stranger? The man that get to help us!"

"That was me" cut the man "in that time I disguised to not raise any suspicion… I am Harry Potter" he said tending his hand to greet her formally. "and she is my wife Ginny Potter"

"It would be a pleasure that you accompanied us to eat" said Ginny. Lizzy blushed at the invitation, but later she looked alarmed.

"Eat…food?!" asked lizzy "was I slept from yesterday to today in afternoon?"

The Potters seems a little nervous. "… not exactly, you have been sleepy already for three days" answered Harry.

"Three days!" lizzy exclaimed, later she remembered the things had happened and she opened her shirt to see the bandages.

"Be careful" Ginny seated beside her to check on her wound "we do not want the wound open again…"

But to her surprise. The wound had disappeared by itself.

" it left…" Harry said without believing it

"What?"asked lizzy "why are you looking at me?"

"No, is nothing" said Harry pretending that nothing happened " I will call your father and tell him that you woke up. Ummm… Ginny…"

"I known" answered his wife "lizzy, I brought some clothes so you can change" Ginny showed a violet dress with short sleeves.

When lizzy lowered to the kitchen, she saw a big and rectangular table. Harry was setting the places with a simple movement of his wand. He was holding a little girl of two years in seat. To her side, two children of five and four years old who didn't stay quiet.

" James, do not play with your brother in that way" said Ginny to the small one of five years "We have a guest"

"He-hello…" lizzy said nervous. She seated next to the boy called James.

"Hi!"He greeted naturally.

During the meal, the potters were chatting very animatedly. Trying to make lizzy feel more comfortable. James did stop of speak and make questions to his new guest.

" you know that is this?" he said showing a photo in movement "this photo is when we went to Rumania. We visited uncle Charlie… and this is a dragon here! But mom does not let us approach to. According to that they are dangerous"

"ah…is pretty!" exclaimed the girl seeing the dragon in the photography.

"my dad faced a dragon" presumed James "he was only fourteen years, in Hogwarts"

"In Hogwarts!?" She said scared "do they make you face to dragoons!?"

"no, of course not" hurried to say Harry "the dragoon was a test of years ago In a competition"

"He was a champion of Hogwarts!"James said raising his fists in the air "was fantastic!"

Quickly James showed lizzy his chromium collection of magicians. Lizzy realized that to the young potter liked to speak very much. Maybe he was a little presumptuous but it was not his intention.

"You do not know how envy you" said James "you are going to Hogwarts. They do not take long and send your letter to you"

"But your also are going, right?" lizzy said.

"But in six years!"Lizzy laughed at the tantrum of the boy.

"Lizzy, can you come to the living room?" Ginny said.

The girl was surprised when she saw her father waiting for her in the sofa. This one raised when she entered in the living room. Treatment to approach to his daughter but the girl backed down uncertainly; Mr. Benneditt noticed the rejection of his daughter.

"I know you must have many questions lizzy" said Mr. Benneditt taking off his glasses "but please do not hate to me. Sit down.

"I prefer to be standing" answered lizzy without look at him.

"Lizzy…" Harry said treating to take part.

"Its okay" said Alphonso "I knew this day would arrive… lizzy, as you can see I am a magician…. in fact. I Work for the ministry… your mother didn't know anything of this"

" then… Who?" lizzy tried to ask.

"we do not know" he answered before the question "I only know "you-know-who" killed them… - "you- know-who? " she repeated confused.

" Lord Voldemort" harry explained. Lizzy saw how alphonso shivered at 'that' name "he was…"

"I know who was…"lizzy interrupted.

"you know?" Benneditt asked perplexed - How? …

" weeks before… I discovered along with eminings that I can use magic…" explained the girl.

"I see… "Benneditt said "for that reason you was dating with him…well, I was beginning to worry for something else… haha!

"Dad!"Lizzy yelled at the man totally blushed about his wrongs suspicions "gosh!!"

"Eminings?" Harry asked a little awkward without taking hold the 'thread' of the subject.

"He is a friend of lizzy. Also is from a family of magicians" lizzy's father told "So lizzy, why didn't you tell me about your magic?"

"That is not the subject now…" she said annoyed " why that Voldemort killed to… to…? Who the hell am I?"

"You are Lizzy Violet Benneditt" said Alphonso taking his way to his daughter "you are my daughter. We are family, the three of us"

"is not thru!" lizzy said beginning to cry " I am just an adopted child… I do not have … anybody…"

"lizzy… a family, is not always the one that it gives you birth" said Mr. Benneditt "family is the one that takes care of you always, the family never leaves you.

Lizzy stared at her father whit tears in her eyes

"But… what about mom? mom is not going to hate me For being different…? "

"Witch or not, and even if you did not grow inside your mother… her love for you did it. we Both love you lizzy" Benneditt smiled without no preoccupation and the hugged her.

"Dad!" lizzy returned the hug with force. Those days that she was unconscious vanished when she saw her father again next to her. "Dad… Where is mom?"

"I send her with your grandmother. Until we fix the house" explained Benneditt "I am going to be occupied whit is left of the month, your letter of Hogwarts arrive tomorrow"

"Yes" said lizzy more calm.

"Potter is going with you to buy the books and what you may need" lizzy nodded "one last thing dear, try not to show anybody you can heal yourself"

"Why? Doesn't everyone do the same here?" asked lizzy, but Harry was the one who I answer:

"Not exactly lizzy, you see… what you have is a little common magic"

"I do not understand… "Lizzy said watching her father.

"The reason Yaxley and Brat Seagull attacked you. Was not only to steal your father…" said harry "it was also to kill you.

Lizzy stare blankly

"You are special lizzy, more 'Special' of which it is accustomed it" said Benneditt "but I promise you that I will do all what is in my power so that you can have a normal life"

" yes dad" lizzy said worried.

* * *

**to be continued....XD reviews please!!**


End file.
